The current disclosure relates generally to an improved tire step system and method. Examples of truck steps can be found in U.S. Patent or U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,463, Ser. No. 10/905,670, D376,784, Ser. No. 12/404,639, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,928. None of the known patents are seen to anticipate the current claims.